Broly
Broly (ブロリー, Burorī; literally meaning "Broli"), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is a highly pure, full-blooded and very powerful, but an outcast, warrior member of the Saiyan race hailing from the Planet Vegeta, and a Super Saiyan, like Goku and Vegeta, however, Broly appears to be the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans, a demonic warrior who appears every thousand years. Because of his extreme power, he was stranded on the planet Vampa by King Vegeta III, where he was raised by his father until rescued years later by the Frieza Force. He briefly went to served and worked for Frieza and his forces while used as a weapon to his father, Paragus, to get his revenge on Vegeta for isolating them on a distant planet by owning even more talent than King Vegeta's son. He is often referred to as Prime Broly by the Patrollers and Breakers alike, in order to differentiate him from the Broly from a world separate to the main timeline who is more of an antagonist than a misguided protagonist. ".''" :—Broly. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Johnny Bosch (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Romeu Vala (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Dado Monteiro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Ricardo Brust (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Broly possesses black eyes, jet-black hair that never grows in length, and a Saiyan tail. While retaining the same general concept, Broly's appearance differs from his alternate counterpart. The Young Past Days As a child, he wore a standard Saiyan armor. It had a full body model with a dark-colored chest protection and light-colored outward-pointing pads on his shoulders and at the hips that hang over his upper legs. Also as a child, he lets his tail hang out but as an adult, it was removed by Paragus. Current While still tall, he is noticeably shorter, and is more muscular while having noticeably darker skin next to his counterpart. Broly's hairstyle is also different. While spikey and reaching his upper back the same, his counterpart had hair split down in the middle while Broly's hair is more overgrown. He has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral, which is his most notable feature. His facial expression also appears sterner than in the counterpart (who appeared melancholic when not unhinged). He also wore dark jumpsuit shorts and light boots with dark legging and also dark armguards. He also at some point gets a shock collar on his neck (akin to the counterpart's crown) By adulthood, his attire consists of blue skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes, presumably taken from Beets' corpse when he came to adulthood. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside (which had been made from the fur of an old friend in memory of him) and blue wristbands. When joining the Frieza Force, he was given the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, purple form fitting pants, and black armbands with white ridges. Initially, he wore a black, long-sleeved, form fitting shirt as he found the armor too restrictive. He was later given black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads. The armor was later destroyed when he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. * Hair Color: Jet Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 300 cm (9'10"; Legendary Super Saiyan) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Ba * Cheelai * Lemo * Goku Family * Paragus (father) * Kale (6th Universe counterpart) * Dark Broly (Xeno antagonist counterpart) Neutral Rivals * Beerus (theory) Enemies * King Vegeta III * Frieza Force ** Frieza Powers and Abilities Broly is one of the most powerful mortal warriors in the multiverse, standing well-among the top warriors in 7th Universe. A true prodigy in combat and born with the genetics of the Legendary Super Saiyan, he showed exceptionally immense potential since infancy. His testing of Saiyan attributes broke every known record, thereby placing him in the same incubation chamber as the children of elite Saiyans. While his power level would fluctuate wildly, his lowest power level was 920 while his highest power level was 10,000, which was very high even for the exceptional standards of newborns from royal family bloodline. For which King Vegeta, insecure at the idea of a Saiyan not his kin having such natural power and potential growth, banished Broly out of fear that Broly's sheer power would likely drive him insane one day and when that occurred he would be a danger to both Planet Vegeta and the universe. By adulthood, his power level was unreadable by scouters and he was completely unfazed by the strikes from one of Frieza's most powerful soldiers. While having been aggressively trained by his father all his life, he initially lacks any actual combat skills beyond basic attacks and combat patterns due to his isolation and lack of powerful foes to fight against, thus he has a crude, straightforward fighting style, relying more on his sheer brute force through wild strikes, stomps, and grappling. However, when pressured by a strong enough foe, Broly's prodigious talent and Saiyan traits kick in. He instinctively adapts to his foe to quickly improve his fighting skills and battle tactics, even replicate an enemy's technique, and even grows in raw power at an accelerated rate. His Saiyan traits and raw power amazed even the likes of Frieza, who harbors a seething hatred for Saiyans in general, and Vegeta and Goku. Regardless of his general efficiency, Broly's raw physical power, durability, and chakra ki are almost unlimited. Additionally, he can generate chakra ki blasts and beams without the need to use stances, firing them from his body or his mouth, making him more unpredictable. Also, as he steadily continues to grow in power, he likewise increases his height and muscle mass, similar to the effects of a Power Stressed form, it also uniquely further increases his natural resilience and experiences no loss in stamina or agility. As an infant, Broly possessed greater power than an infant Vegeta, causing the king to exile him to a stormy world. As an adult, Broly's power has grown tremendously. Vegeta notes that he has absurd levels of energy and both Goku and Frieza are astonished at his strength. He is noted to be the strongest enemy Goku and company have faced yet, with a power potentially surpassing that of the Gods of Destruction. Broly displays an ability to learn in the middle of a battle. When Goku tried to entangle Broly with his chakra ki using his Super Saiyan God form, Broly was not only able to break free but use the same technique on Goku. In his base form, he was able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan God. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Chakra Ki and Physical Prowess Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - Like almost most of the Dragon Naruto characters, Broly is also able to fly through the use of his chakra ki. * Chakra Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Heat Resistance - During his battle with Goku, he was shown to be able to fly through lava unabated, as his energy acted as a barrier against this lava. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is considerably more advanced compared to normal Saiyans as Vegeta notes that Broly was showing such sudden development as he continued to fight, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. While under the effects of Goku's God Bind, Broly was able to backfire this technique on Goku by overflowing his own chakra ki into it. * Dashing Punch - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. * Eraser Cannon - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He also fires it from his chest. ** Wrathful Charge - Broly charges at his opponent and hits them with a point-blank Eraser Cannon from the chest. * Eraser Blow - Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near his opponent's stomach. He then thrusts the hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, releases it, blasting the opponent away. * Blaster Meteor - First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Breath - First, Broly opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a energy wave at the opponent. * Saiyan Blaster - A Super Explosive Wave used by Broly in his Wrath State. * Planet Crusher - Broly raises his hands up to the air and charges his energy to form a large energy sphere. He then throws the ball at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Full Power Energy Wave - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Powered Shell – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Gigantic Omegastorm - First, Broly charges a green ball of chakra ki in front of him. He then unleashes the attack as a powerful green energy wave. * Gigantic Cluster - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. * Gigantic Catastrophe - Broly fires a mouth energy wave and then several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets from his left hand. Finally, Broly charges and fires a huge energy wave at the opponent. * Energy Shield - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Meteor Crash - Broly's super move in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Dokkan Battle. * Revenge Order - Team attack with Paragus. Named in Dokkan Battle. * Gigantic Strike - Full Power Broly's super attack in Dragon Naruto Heroes. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape When looking at a full moon or absorbing enough Blutz Waves, can enter this form. In it, his power grows 10 fold, but also robs him of his rationality and replaces it with primal rage towards all around him. He first uses this form when he landed on Vampa, which he used to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures. However, he loses access to this form as Paragus removed his tail by the time he was an adult. Great Ape Broly is briefly seen when Paragus explains to Frieza why Broly doesn't have a tail. Despite this, the Great Ape Transformation and its power would lay the groundwork for Broly's subsequent transformations. Wrath State :Main article: Wrath State Broly possesses a Wrath State (怒|いか}}り, Ikari no Jōtai; literally meaning "Wrath State") form. In this state, he possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. As Broly continues to draw upon more anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. Paragus deduced that this state is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power in base form, gaining its raw physical power and resilience with no loss in agility or general efficiency in battle. However, similar to an actual Great Ape, Broly has difficultly to control himself in it, quickly losing himself to the build up of his rage. It is uncertain how powerful Broly is in this form. However, he has been shown to be unfazed by Super Saiyan God Vegeta's physical attacks, as well as hold his own against a Super Saiyan Blue-transformed Goku. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan C-type Broly first obtained this form after seeing his father dead (which was discreetly done by Frieza to provoke Broly). Broly is known as Super Broly (超ブロリー, Chou Burorī; lit. "Super Broli") while in this state. In this form, his hair turns golden and stands up with no lose strands. When used whilst having already been in his Wrath State, he grows considerably taller and likewise his muscle mass greatly expands. One notable change is that his pupils are gone as he is berserk in this form. The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. Broly can maintain this form for a long period of time, as he battled Frieza for at least an hour using it before going on to fight Gogeta. The novel notes that Broly's stamina appears to be limitless. Legendary Super Saiyan :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, he is referred to as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power (超サイヤ人フルパワー, Chō Saiya-jin Furu Pawā). In this form, Broly grows even more massive any previously, towering at 3 meters (9.84252 ft). His hair color turns greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. Uniquely to him, he gained this form from being pushed to his limits as Super Broly against Gogeta. In the novel, it is shown that when Broly is damaged enough in this form he will revert to Super Saiyan C-type. Weaknesses * Can't control his own power or emotions. Equipment * Broly Control Mechanism - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. * Capsule House - A type of house that can be put away and carried around in a capsule. * Senzu Beans - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Forty-eight years before his appearance on Earth, Broly was born on the Planet Vegeta to Paragus in 732. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000 surpassing that of Prince Vegeta IV, who was born around the same time, King Vegeta III became paranoid. One of the Saiyan medics even suspected that Broly might be that distinguished figure of Saiyan lore: the legendary Super Saiyan. King Vegeta feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, since he repudiated the fact that Broly had greater potential than his son, Prince Vegeta. Thus, he gave the order for the infant to be dispatched to a barren, and stormy frontier planet, which caused Paragus to betray the king and set out in search of his son. Though Paragus managed to find his son, his pod was destroyed in the process, stranding both of them for decades to come. Shortly after his landing, Broly had transformed into a Great Ape, something Paragus noted when the latter arrived. Broly had used this form to fight off a species of giant, tick-like creatures. Despite Paragus being his father, Broly is wary when the man approaches. Shortly after the destruction of Vegeta, Broly sees Kakarot's ship fly over Vampa to Earth. During his stay on the planet, he encountered a giant creature that he named Ba. Broly would constantly spar with Ba by dodging its attacks until he ends up befriending it through these constant interactions. Unfortunately, Paragus saw this development as a hindrance to Broly's growth and shot the beast, severing its ear in the process. This event made Ba leave and never trust Broly again. He would wear the severed ear as a green pelt to serve as a memento that he will always be together with Ba. Broly's tail was removed by Broly when he was young, due to the latter's inability to control his Great Ape Transformation. As Broly was a young Saiyan, his tail would grow back repeatedly, and each time, Paragus would remove it — actions that proved perilous to the latter's mental health each time. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' The Legend of Broly Battles Canon * Broly (Great Ape) vs. Vampa Beetles * Broly vs. Ba * Broly vs. a Vampa Beetle * Broly vs. Daigen * Broly (Base/Wrathful) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) * Broly (Wrathful/Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) * Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) * Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) * Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Whis * Broly (Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Broly's name is a pun on the literal vegetable "Broccoli" (ブロッコリー, burokkorī). External links * Broly Wikipedia * Broly Dragon Ball Wiki * Broly Dragon Ball Universe Wiki * Broly Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki * Broly Heroes Wiki * Broly Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * Broly is shown to be Vegeta's age in the movie, making him slightly older than Goku. * In Xenoverse 2, Broly is given lines in his Super Saiyan (Full Power) form, despite only shouting and grunting during his fight with Gogeta. * It could be argued that Broly is actually the protagonist of Dragon Naruto: The Legend of Broly, given that much of the film is spent focussed on Broly, and he had no real evil intent, being merely a misguided soul. ** Perhaps done intentionally, Broly has a more dark themed savage appearance, which is ironic considering Broly is soft-hearted and gentle. * Like Kale of Universe 6, Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, though the power and potential the form gives him is immensely greater than her. * Speaking about the antagonist incarnation of Broly in his blog, Noppo no Zakkan, Takao Koyama, the screenwriter for the first thirteen Dragon Naruto films and the series organizer for the Dragon Naruto anime, commented that Xeno Broly was a "pushover" compared to Beerus. Despite this, he found Broly to be a "scarier" villain. Ironically, the anti-hero incarnation of Broly was later stated to be stronger than a God of Destruction such as Beerus. * Some fans compare his appearance to Yamcha (wild hair and facial scars). ** This topic was joked about in the Dragon Naruto SD, where both Goku and Vegeta were immediately reminded of Yamcha when they first met Broly. * Unlike his alternate counterpart, Broly never once spoke during any of his transformations (only communicating with shouts and grunts). ** Interstingly in his Wrath State, Broly showed a small degree of sensibility, when Goku tells Broly that he doesn't have to continue fighting on Paragus' behalf, another instance was when Freiza calls out to him about his father predicament. Category:Dragon Naruto Characters